


Comme du sable entre les doigts

by Llyria



Series: Des dessins dans le sable [2]
Category: Brick (2005), Inception
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyria/pseuds/Llyria
Summary: Avant les évènements d'Inception, il a bien fallu que Dom et Arthur survivent, sans pouvoir être très regardants sur leurs clients. Comme par exemple leur séjour à Hong Kong. Entre Arthur qui lui cache quelque chose et leur employeur un peu louche, Cobb n'est pas vraiment dans le bon état d'esprit. Et avec son inquiétude, Mal se fait plus opressante.





	Comme du sable entre les doigts

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de creerpouraider sur LJ, sur demande de Flo-nelja  
> Très léger crossover avec Brick, mais pas la peine d'avoir vu le film pour comprendre.

Le téléphone de la chambre d’hôtel sonne en pleine nuit, alors que Dom est au Caire depuis presque un mois. Après Singapour, puis Berlin et l’affaire Stein dont ils ne sont pas près de reparler, Arthur l’a envoyé se faire oublier quelque part le temps de trouver du travail. Il a choisi l’Égypte un peu par hasard et un peu par masochisme, car c’est là que Mal et lui ont passé leur lune de miel.

Il a erré dans les souks, marché le long du Nil, suivant un fantôme aux talons hauts qui laisse derrière lui une traînée de sable fin. Ses nuits ont suivi le même schéma, et même si ses rêves se font plus rares, Mal ne s’est pas retournée une seule fois vers lui, comme si elle le punissait.

C’est d’un de ces sommeils sans rêves que la sonnerie du téléphone le tire. Il allume machinalement la lampe de chevet en décrochant et regarde l’heure. Deux heures du matin. Au bout du fil, la voix d’Arthur a quelque chose de pressant.

« Je nous ai trouvé du boulot. Je suis en train de te réserver un billet d’avion pour Hong Kong. Départ à onze heures du Caire. J’espère que tes bagages sont prêts.  
— Toujours, répond Dom en se passant une main sur le visage pour tenter de se réveiller un peu. C’est quoi, comme boulot ?  
— Urgent. Ne rate pas l’avion. Je serai à l’aéroport pour t’accueillir.  
— Attends, attends, Arthur, le coupe Dom quand il lui semble que son organisateur va mettre fin à la conversation. C’est tout ?  
— Je m’occupe des préparations, on continuera quand tu arriveras. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Dom prend une profonde inspiration, et le silence au bout du fil ne le rassure pas. Arthur semble attendre quelque chose (qu’il explose ? Qu’il refuse ?) et il n’aime pas cette habitude qu’a pris son partenaire le prendre avec des pincettes.

« Combien de temps ? finit-il par demander.  
— Une semaine. Le client est pressé et exigeant.  
— En quoi ça consistera ? »

Dans le téléphone, Dom peut entendre le bruit des touches d’un clavier. Arthur est en train de travailler et de lui parler en même temps. Le perfectionnisme de ce dernier n’est plus à prouver, mais il sait à quel point Arthur déteste travailler dans l’urgence.

« Le client a appris qu’on avait remplacé une partie d’une cargaison par de la marchandise défectueuse. Il veut savoir de quel lot il s’agit avant de la mettre sur le marché.  
— Qui est la cible, exactement ?  
— Un partenaire commercial. On n’aura aucun mal à parvenir jusqu’à lui. »

Dom n’est pas idiot. Il se rend bien compte qu’Arthur lui sert une version édulcorée de la situation. Il connaît son partenaire depuis plusieurs années et cette réticence à lui transmettre les informations ne peut signifier qu’une chose : peu importe ce dont il s’agit, ce n’est certainement pas légal. Arthur et lui ont un sens de la morale très différent. Là où lui voudrait pouvoir respecter la loi, faire ce qui est juste, Arthur est plutôt du genre à penser que la fin justifie les moyens. Depuis qu’il a dû quitter les États-Unis et qu’il est devenu hors-la-loi, Dom est conscient qu’il ne peut plus se permettre de faire la fine bouche. Quelque part, il est reconnaissant à Arthur de prendre ce genre de décisions pour lui. Ça ne rend pas la chose plus simple, bien sûr, et il se demande souvent ce que penserait Mal si elle le voyait ainsi, à dépasser de plus en plus souvent la ligne de la légalité. Le pire, c’est qu’au fond, il ne fait que suivre la voie qu’elle lui a tracée en sautant.  
Il cligne des yeux et tâtonne pour trouver la petite toupie métallique qu’il a posée sur la table de nuit avant d’aller se coucher. Il la serre fermement dans sa main jusqu’à ce qu’elle morde sa chair.

« Cobb ? »

La voix d’Arthur résonne, inquiète, dans le combiné. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et repousse le drap. Il ne dormira plus cette nuit.

« Le vol part à onze heures, c’est ça ?  
— Oui.  
— J’y serai.  
— Essaie de dormir encore un peu. On se voit à Hong Kong. »

Dom raccroche presque machinalement et repose le téléphone. Arthur avait l’air à la fois soulagé et soucieux. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui l’attend à Hong Kong, mais quelque chose lui dit de se méfier.

Il se lève du lit et s’approche de son sac, posé sur la table. Il est en Égypte depuis un mois, mais rien n’est encore défait. Une douleur dans la main lui fait baisser les yeux. Il tient toujours la toupie dans son poing fermé et quand il le rouvre, elle s’arrache à sa peau en le faisant grimacer. Il s’assoit à table et commence à la faire tourner. Dès qu’elle s’arrête et tombe avec un petit bruit métallique, il la saisit délicatement et la refait tourner.  
Jusqu’à ce que le soleil se lève.  
Alors seulement, il quitte sa chambre et va se cacher en pleine lumière, pour plisser les yeux jusqu’à ne plus rien voir.

\-------------

Sa première impression de Hong Kong, tandis que l’avion survole la ville bien éclairée malgré l’heure avancée, est qu’il s’agit d’une ville comme Arthur doit les aimer : mélange subtil de modernité et de rigueur traditionnelle. Les gratte-ciel ressemblent aux décors dans lequel l’organisateur aime le faire évoluer dans ses rêves.

L’avion est plein, mais grâce à sa place en première classe, Dom peut sortir rapidement. Une fraîcheur sèche l’accueille, le contraste avec Le Caire le faisant frissonner. Il passe avec une habitude mâtinée de nervosité les contrôles de sécurité, récupère son sac de voyage puis se dirige vers la foule qui attend les passagers.

La silhouette nerveuse d’Arthur lui saute aux yeux. C’est presque un automatisme pour lui que de le chercher dans une foule, qu’elle soit réelle ou composée de projections plus ou moins amicales. C’est une vision généralement rassurante, lui signifiant qu’il n’est pas seul. Pourtant, à cet instant, un malaise étrange s’empare de lui alors qu’il se rapproche de son organisateur. Il n’est pas différent d’il y a un mois. Son apparence est toujours aussi soignée et ses gestes aiguisés comme une lame, assortis au sourire dont il gratifie Dom en l’accueillant.

« Je suis content de te voir. On y va ? »

Dom hoche silencieusement la tête et lui emboîte le pas. Arthur porte un costume gris sombre et un manteau noir qu’il garde ouvert. L’homme qui se met à marcher derrière eux est lui aussi vêtu de noir et ses lunettes de soleil lui donnent l’air d’un garde du corps pour célébrités. Il a juste l’air un peu trop patibulaire, ce qui ne fait rien pour rassurer Dom.

Ils sortent de l’aéroport et montent dans une limousine. Rien que ça. Arthur le fait monter d’abord puis s’installe à côté de lui, avec un regard d’excuse qui lui glace le sang. Après une seconde de panique vaguement paranoïaque qu’il réprime avec effort, Dom relève les yeux et fait face à leur hôte.

« Monsieur Cobb, bienvenue à Hong Kong. »

La voix distinguée et l’accent purement britannique détonnent avec le costume d’inspiration traditionnelle chinoise de l’homme qui est assis face à eux. D’une cinquantaine d’années, les cheveux gris portés longs et le visage sec, comme taillé à la serpe, il ressemble à un oiseau de proie. Le garde du corps qui les suivait est assis à côté de lui, son expression neutre et visiblement travaillée. Dom jette un coup d’œil rapide à Arthur, mais ce dernier ne quitte pas l’homme des yeux.

« Je suis Monsieur Lao. Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de travailler pour moi.  
— J’aimerais surtout en savoir plus sur ce que vous attendez exactement, avant de vous remercier pour votre proposition. »

Le gorille se penche en avant et Dom peut sentir Arthur se tendre à côté de lui. Lao se fend d’un sourire affable.

« Je suis certain que vous apprécierez mon hospitalité, Monsieur Cobb. Veuillez nous pardonner pour le mystère qui entoure la situation, mais ce n’est pas une chose que j’apprécie de savoir discutée au téléphone. Votre collaborateur n’est en rien à blâmer pour son silence. »

Sans desserrer la mâchoire, Dom hoche la tête pour l’inviter à continuer. Plus les secondes passent, plus il se rend compte à quel point la situation est délicate. La limousine roule en silence dans les rues de Hong Kong, les emmenant il ne sait où, et leur hôte ressemble un peu trop à une tête du grand banditisme pour qu’il se sente à l’aise.

« J’aimerais que vous obteniez quelque chose de très simple pour moi, Monsieur Cobb. Rien d’impossible pour un professionnel tel que vous, j’en suis sûr. J’imagine que vous avez été informé de la situation ?  
— Dans les grandes lignes, uniquement. »

Il reste muet sur les tentatives maladroites d’Arthur de déguiser ce dont il ignore encore la nature en simple transaction commerciale.

« À ce stade, je crois qu’il devient inutile de vous mentir. La marchandise qui pose problème actuellement est de nature illégale, mais je vous donne ma parole que nous avons l’intérêt général en tête en vous demandant de nous aider à régler le problème.  
— Monsieur Lao, venez-en au fait, s’il vous plaît. »

Lao marque une pause tandis que la voiture s’immobilise, certainement à un feu rouge. Le regard fixé sur lui, Dom se fait violence pour ne pas regarder vers Arthur, avec au fond de lui une colère froide qui augmente.

« Il y a un an, ma famille a passé un marché avec une autre famille pour distribuer à Hong Kong une cargaison d’héroïne de premier choix. Je vous passe les détails et les raisons qui ont mené à cet accord, votre collègue pourra vous éclairer sur le sujet. Disons simplement qu’il représentait un avantage financier et logistique intéressant pour tout le monde. Les premières livraisons ont eu lieu sans souci majeur. Mais il y a deux semaines, un de nos hommes a été retrouvé mort à son domicile. Il avait apparemment commis l’indélicatesse de se servir directement dans le stock.  
— Une overdose ?  
— Non, Monsieur Cobb. Un empoisonnement. L’autopsie a révélé que l’héroïne qu’il avait consommée avait été mélangée à d’autres substances jusqu’à la rendre mortelle. C’est un incident relativement courant dans le milieu, lorsqu’on traite l’héroïne, mais que cela arrive alors que les stocks étaient prêts à être écoulés... C’est beaucoup plus problématique et inquiétant. »

Dom hoche lentement la tête. Il est très mal placé pour critiquer l’usage de drogues, lui qui se rapproche dangereusement, chaque nuit un peu plus, du moment où seule une dose de Somnacin lui permettra de rêver et de s’évader un peu... de rejoindre Mal pour quelques instants trop brefs afin de ne pas devenir fou.

« Il va sans dire que nous avons fait le nécessaire pour trouver qui était à l’origine de ce mélange, et nous l’avons trouvé, mais nous n’avons en revanche pas réussi à obtenir de lui qu’il nous dise dans quel lot se trouve à présent l’héroïne contaminée. C’est là que vous intervenez.  
— Je pensais que vous useriez de tous les moyens de persuasion à votre disposition pour obtenir votre réponse, s’étonne Dom.  
— Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. L’homme en question est un membre de la famille Zhou, ceux-là même avec qui nous faisons affaire. Si nous n’apportons pas de preuve tangible de sa responsabilité, nos rapports déjà rafraîchis avec les Zhou risquent d’être encore plus mis à mal. Pour cela, le mieux reste encore de trouver où se trouve l’héroïne posant problème.  
— Et que lui arrivera-t-il une fois l’information obtenue ?  
— Vous êtes un homme intelligent, Monsieur Cobb. Je suis certain que vous pouvez comprendre que certains choix naissent de la nécessité plus que du plaisir. J’aurais pu choisir de lancer les ventes sans me soucier des quelques malchanceux qui tomberaient sur de la mauvaise marchandise. »

Le silence tombe dans la voiture. Le trafic semble s’être densifié, car les pauses sont plus nombreuses. Dom rumine en silence les paroles de Lao. Il faudrait être stupide et naïf pour se laisser avoir à son petit numéro du commerçant soucieux pour ses clients. Il sait qu’Arthur ne s’est pas laissé abuser non plus, mais son silence depuis le début de la conversation, ainsi que les sous-entendus qu’il peut lire dans les propos de leur employeur le mettent mal à l’aise.

« Toutes les informations dont vous pourriez avoir besoin seront à votre disposition à l’hôtel. Prenez la nuit et la matinée de demain pour mettre en place un plan, nous en discuterons autour d’un déjeuner demain midi. Qu’en dites-vous ? »

Dom hésite, avant de hocher lentement la tête. Difficile de répondre autre chose alors qu’ils ont déjà le couteau sous la gorge.

La voiture roule encore quelques minutes puis s’arrête pour de bon. Le chauffeur vient leur ouvrir la porte, dévoilant un gratte-ciel imposant. Il lève un sourcil mais sort de la voiture sans un mot. Lao se penche en avant.

« Si je puis me permettre une dernière exigence… Si vous aviez besoin d’un troisième homme, inutile de chercher à recruter. J’emploie quelques hommes qui, bien qu’ils n’aient pas votre talent, seront certainement en mesure de vous seconder. »

Arthur rajuste son manteau une fois dehors, et Dom se contente d’un sourire qu’il espère aussi neutre que possible. Le chauffeur lui tend son sac et les abandonne sur l’esplanade devant le gratte-ciel. Il regarde la voiture s’éloigner dans la nuit, cale son sac sur l’épaule et avance sans regarder derrière lui. Arthur le suit, un pas derrière, comme toujours, mais cette certitude ne le réjouit pas.

\------------

L’Hôtel Ritz-Carlton de Hong Kong est situé à presque 500 mètres de hauteur, dans un des plus hauts gratte-ciel de la ville. Le trajet en ascenseur jusqu’au 102e étage paraît long à Dom, et sa main se crispe sur la lanière de son sac. À côté de lui, Arthur regarde, impassible, les étages qui défilent. Lorsque les portes s’ouvrent, l’organisateur sort le premier et va chercher deux clés à la réception tandis que Dom regarde par la fenêtre la ville qui s’étale, dans son mélange de métal et de brume.

Ses yeux se perdent dans le ciel et les autres bâtiments démesurés pour ne pas regarder vers le bas.

« Cent quinzième étage. Ça ira ? »

Il hoche négligemment la tête, irrité de la sollicitude d’Arthur. Le deuxième trajet paraît presque aussi long que le premier, et quand Arthur lui donne sa clé, il n’a plus qu’une envie : s’enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus en bouger. Et surtout, sans regarder par la fenêtre. Il est bientôt quatre heures du matin, mais il sait pourtant que le sommeil ne viendra pas et il n’est pas sûr de vouloir essayer.

« Je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle, » murmure Arthur.

À peine la porte de la chambre est-elle refermée derrière eux que Dom jette son sac dans un coin puis se tourne vers son partenaire, l’air furieux.

« Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Bon sang, Arthur ! Pour qui on travaille, là, exactement ? La mafia chinoise ? »

Arthur hoche la tête de mauvaise grâce et Dom ne retient pas un grognement empli de colère.

« Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé avant ? Tu sais que je ne veux pas travailler pour des types pareils !  
— Parce que je savais que tu refuserais et que tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire la fine bouche. Écoute, je sais que les Triades ne sont pas exactement l’employeur qui laisse la meilleure impression sur un CV, mais ils ont le bras long dans la région. Personne ne viendra t’y chercher, ça nous laisse le temps de souffler un peu. »

Dom n’avait jamais vraiment compris, jusqu’à présent, pourquoi Arthur pouvait à ce point irriter ses interlocuteurs. Parmi leurs associés ponctuels, une bonne moitié cherche régulièrement à débaucher son organisateur réputé pour son efficacité, l’autre moitié passe son temps à lui chercher la petite bête. Mais à l’entendre lui répondre, avec ce calme si parfait qu’il en devient insultant et ce ton raisonnable qui semble lui dire que c’est lui qui en fait trop, pas étonnant que son capital sympathie soit parfois aussi réduit. À peine cette pensée lui vient-elle qu’il se sent coupable. Arthur a des défauts mais ses compétences et sa loyauté les compensent largement.

Il soupire et se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

« Je voudrais juste être sûr qu’on ne se mêle pas de quelque chose qui nous dépasse et qu’on ne va pas être à l’origine d’un bain de sang. »

Arthur s’avance lentement vers lui et s’assoit à son tour, penché en avant et les coudes appuyés sur les genoux.

« Lao nous a engagés pour diverses raisons, explique-t-il à voix basse. D’abord, nous sommes neutres. Les autres membres des Triades ne pourront rien y redire. Ensuite, il obtient ses réponses sans se salir les mains. Et puis... »

Le front d’Arthur se plisse légèrement et ses yeux se perdent dans le vague.

« Arthur ?  
— Peu importe si Lao fait juste semblant de jouer les bons samaritains, le coupe-t-il sans se soucier de son intervention. Il a raison. S’il met cette drogue en vente, il y aura des morts. Une histoire comme ça, ça peut mettre une ville à feu et à sang. Et dans une ville de la taille de Hong Kong, ça peut vite devenir ingérable. »

Dom repense aux paroles de Lao, qui semblait sous-entendre qu’Arthur sait de quoi il parle. Cela aiguise sa curiosité. Ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé de convaincre son partenaire de s’ouvrir à lui, mais il ignore encore presque tout de lui. Il sait qu’il vient de Californie et qu’il a rejoint l’Armée sitôt sa sortie du lycée, intégrant rapidement le Dreamscape, la cellule militaire d’exploration et d’exploitation onirique. Le reste, il l’a déduit de ce qu’il a pu étudier de ses projections, mais il ignore même jusqu’à son nom de famille. Même à Mal, il n’avait pas dit grand chose de plus. Et pourtant elle avait un don pour lire les gens. Ses doigts frémissent et il résiste à l’envie de sortir sa toupie. Arthur se tourne vers lui. Il faut vite qu’il pense à autre chose.

« Bon, autant commencer à réfléchir, les délais sont serrés. Qu’est-ce que tu sais de Zhou ? »

En un clin d’œil, le masque professionnel retombe sur le visage d’Arthur, et il se lève pour tirer d’une mallette posée dans un coin un dossier bien fourni.

« Zhou Yin Lau, 29 ans, un neveu du chef de famille, Zhou Seng. Célibataire, commence-t-il à présenter.  
— Une idée de ses motivations ?  
— Il faisait partie de ceux qui étaient contre l’alliance entre les Lao et les Zhou. Pas tant pour des raisons professionnelles, mais plutôt parce qu’il a une dent contre les Lao. Apparemment un lieutenant de Lao a épousé la fiancée de Zhou. »

Dom parcourt rapidement le dossier. Les bases de la violence sont toujours les mêmes : revanche et trahison.

« Est-ce qu’il a suivi un entraînement contre l’extraction ?  
— Non. Les Zhou ne valident pas ce genre de méthodes, ou bien ils sont trop sûrs d’eux pour estimer avoir besoin de s’en protéger. C’est un homme dangereux et aux tendances violentes, mais on ne devrait pas attendre plus qu’une résistance classique de la part de son subconscient. »

Tournant quelques pages, il cherche quelque chose sur quoi baser le monde qu’il va devoir créer. Les déplacements passés de Zhou indiquent qu’il parcourt régulièrement les foires nautiques les plus prestigieuses. Dom sourit et tire une photo de yacht imposant qu’il tend à Arthur.

« J’espère que tu n’as pas le mal de mer. »

\--------

Ils arrivent dans le restaurant panoramique au dernier étage de l’hôtel vers treize heures. Ils ont passé la nuit à mettre au point les plans du yacht où aura lieu l’extraction, afin d’avoir quelque chose de concret à présenter à leur employeur.

Le principal débat a concerné l’endroit où se trouverait le yacht. Le placer en pleine mer aurait été une solution pour s’assurer que la cible ne puisse pas s’échapper, mais le huis-clos serait trop dangereux. Le navire sera donc ancré dans le port d’une île tropicale. Quelques schémas ont été mis au point pour servir de base à l’élaboration à proprement parler de l’univers du rêve.

Quand ils arrivent pour voir leur employeur, Dom n’a pas dormi, mais, le décalage horaire aidant, il est encore frais et relativement satisfait de leurs progrès. Travailler avec Arthur est facile, presque naturel. Ce qui fait de lui un bon organisateur, c’est cet instinct qu’il possède et qui le rend si efficace, cette faculté à anticiper ce dont Dom pourrait avoir besoin. Arthur est l’appui qui le soutient là où Mal est... était le fil qui le tirait vers l’avant.

Lao est déjà attablé quand ils le rejoignent. À ses côtés est assis un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années au visage désespérément neutre, à tel point qu’il rappelle à Dom une de ces poupées qui font si peur à Philippa. Il les regarde arriver avec un intérêt mitigé et se contente d’incliner poliment la tête pour les accueillir tandis que Lao leur fait signe de s’installer.

Dom regarde autour de lui en s’asseyant. Le restaurant est vide à part trois serveurs qui sont visiblement là pour eux. La vue par les larges fenêtres est splendide, bien que la pluie qui s’abat sur la ville obscurcisse l’atmosphère.

« Comment avance notre affaire ? » leur demande Lao en désignant au serveur un vin sur la carte.

Après avoir échangé un coup d’œil avec Arthur, Dom entreprend de lui exposer leur plan : se faire passer pour des investisseurs qui souhaiteraient vendre leurs yachts à Hong Kong.

« L’idée me paraît excellente, reconnaît leur employeur. Les Zhou sont toujours à la recherche de marchés avec l’étranger. Les déplacements de Yin Lau sont une opportunité parfaite. »

Il les regarde longuement l’un après l’autre alors que les entrées arrivent. La cuisine est occidentale et raffinée, le vin, hors de prix, mais le luxe ne fait que souligner qui est leur hôte, sans arriver à mettre Dom à l’aise. Ce n’est pas l’opulence qui le gêne, mais plutôt d’où elle vient. S’il n’a aucun scrupule à travailler pour des entreprises aux méthodes plus ou moins douteuses, les pratiques des Triades lui déplaisent beaucoup plus. Il se rend compte qu’il a changé, depuis son départ des États-Unis. Le désespoir et la traque par les autorités ont élimé ses principes. Mal lui disait toujours que les Américains avaient trop de principes pour leur propre bien. Mais ce changement qui s’est effectué en lui ne lui plaît pas, et il doute qu’il aurait plu à sa femme.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir réussir cette extraction seuls ? » demande soudain Lao, le tirant de ses pensées.

Ils en ont discuté avant de venir, et même si la chose ne leur plaît pas, ils sont conscients qu’une équipe de deux hommes ne suffira sans doute pas. Arthur hésite avant de répondre.

« Un troisième homme pourrait être envisageable, ne serait-ce que pour nous laisser un peu plus de liberté. »

Il y a comme une question muette à la fin de sa phrase, et Lao y répond en désignant de la tête le jeune homme qui mange en silence.

« Tan vous assistera. Il parle anglais et chinois couramment, ce qui vous aidera certainement lors de vos conversations avec Zhou.  
— Monsieur Lao, intervient soudain Dom, peu désireux d’abandonner le peu de contrôle qu’ils ont sur la situation. Il va sans dire qu’il va nous falloir plus que votre garantie. Si vous le permettez, Arthur et moi-même allons faire passer quelques tests à votre employé avant de décider si oui ou non nous pourrons travailler avec lui.  
— Bien entendu. Je n’ai pas la prétention de vous apprendre à faire votre travail, Monsieur Cobb, mais j’espère que vous comprendrez les raisons de ma prudence et qu’elles compteront dans votre décision finale. »

Dom recule légèrement pour s’appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Quelle serait votre réponse si je vous imposais un troisième équipier de mon choix ? demande-t-il après une seconde.  
— Je refuserais, tout simplement. Je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi.  
— Vous avez une bien étrange confiance en nous, remarque Dom à mi-voix. Vous acceptez ma présence et celle d’Arthur, mais pas celle de quelqu’un que nous aurions choisi. »

Lao pointe sa fourchette vers lui.

« Vous et votre partenaire avez une réputation qui vous fait honneur, Monsieur Cobb. Ce n’est pas le cas de tous les extracteurs qui offrent actuellement leurs services. »

Dom a un petit rire sans joie et Arthur repose ses couverts en silence.

« Le travail que nous faisons n’a rien de légal ou de moral. Sur quels critères pouvez-vous bien vous baser pour juger si nous sommes plus dignes de confiance que d’autres ? »

Il observe un amusement perplexe naître sur le visage du chinois. Mal à l’aise, il jette un oeil à Arthur mais ce dernier le dévisage également. Finalement, Lao lui répond, comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.

« Comprenez bien, Monsieur Cobb : ce n’est pas ce que vous faites qui vous différencie des autres extracteurs, mais bien votre talent. Je ne peux pas me permettre un échec.  
— Nous non plus, c’est ça ?  
— Disons juste qu’une réussite serait beaucoup plus avantageuse pour tout le monde. Je laisserai Tan avec vous sitôt le repas terminé. Il a l’ordre d’obéir aux vôtres. »

Le chinois porte un morceau de pain frais à sa bouche, comme si la conversation était déjà terminée. Dom regarde son assiette, mais son appétit est passé. À côté de lui, Arthur a également délaissé son plat. Dans sa poche, la pointe de la toupie pique légèrement sa cuisse à travers le tissu. Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas y poser la main.

Une demi-heure plus tard et quelques étages plus bas, ils se préparent à la première séance d’entraînement. Dom n’est pas franchement heureux de devoir partager ses rêves avec un inconnu total, mais nécessité fait loi. Dans le pire des cas, si Arthur et lui ne sont vraiment pas convaincus, ils feront le travail à deux. Cela ne serait pas la première fois.

Arthur est en train d’installer le PASIV et de préparer les perfusions. Tan est installé dans un fauteuil et le regarde faire. Dom hésite à lui parler, mais décide finalement de laisser son subconscient faire le travail à sa place. Une fois que tout est prêt, il se tourne vers le chinois.

« Montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire. Ce que vous feriez si je vous demandais de construire le rêve pour Zhou. Arthur sera votre cible et je me contenterai de jouer les observateurs. »

Le jeune homme hoche la tête et Dom se surprend à trouver que comparé à lui, Arthur est extrêmement expressif. Il jette un regard amusé à son partenaire, et ce dernier lève un sourcil en une question muette qui n’attend pas vraiment de réponse.

« On est partis. »

\--------------

L’endroit est chaleureusement éclairé. Le soleil de fin d’après-midi caresse son visage quand il ouvre les yeux. Dom découvre un ponton de bois clair sur lequel se promènent quelques couples tranquilles. La mer est claire et calme, et d’un simple coup d’œil, il détermine à quelle profondeur se trouve le fond sablonneux. L’air a le goût piquant de l’iode et il se surprend à prendre une grande inspiration. Un sourire appréciateur naît sur ses lèvres quand il découvre, un peu plus loin au large, un majestueux yacht de luxe. À défaut de prendre le risque de concevoir le yacht sans s’y être préparé, Tan a visiblement décidé de l’inclure dans le décor.

Arthur s’accoude à la balustrade du ponton et regarde vers la plage. Il a les yeux plissés à cause du soleil, mais Dom parvient à suivre son regard. Plus loin, des enfants jouent dans le sable. Son cœur manque un battement. Puis le petit garçon tourne la tête vers eux, et il réussit de nouveau à respirer. Les parents s’approchent et un rire enfantin retentit. Dom détourne les yeux et détaille leur architecte du moment. Il regarde autour de lui comme s’il découvrait les lieux lui aussi, puis Dom comprend qu’il examine plutôt les passants d’un air un peu trop méfiant. Il faudra travailler cela. Malgré tout, il retient un sourire face à cette appréhension visible.

Sa décision de faire d’Arthur la “cible” de ce rêve est motivée par deux raisons. La plus basique et la plus urgente est qu’il a encore des sueurs froides en repensant à la colère de Mal et au bout de verre recouvert du sang d’Arthur. Il préfère attendre de s’être habitué à la présence du chinois avant d’affronter de nouveau son propre subconscient. L’autre raison est plus professionnelle, et il se retient de jeter un regard autour de lui.

Le subconscient d’Arthur, Dom l’a appris très tôt, est dangereux. Cela pourrait être un pléonasme, mais c’est particulièrement vrai dans le cas de son organisateur. Pénétrer dans le subconscient d’Arthur, c’est comme gratter une allumette dans un local de poudre à canon. Tout paraît calme mais tout finit toujours par exploser, de façon si soudaine qu’on n’a jamais le temps de s’y préparer. Dom n’a qu’à fermer les yeux pour se souvenir de la première fois qu’il a partagé un rêve avec Arthur... mais il s’efforce de repousser ces souvenirs. Mal était là et son visage à la fois pâle et intrigué au réveil apparaît un instant devant ses yeux, puis s’efface comme du sable soufflé par le vent. Dans le ciel, un cerf-volant bleu comme celui de Philippa accroche son regard.

Dom veut savoir ce que donne Tan en situation d’urgence, et le mettre face aux projections d’Arthur est la méthode la plus efficace et la plus directe pour juger de ses capacités. Pour le moment, aucun problème en vue. Les passants leur sont complètement indifférents, bien qu’ils forment un trio assez disparate.

Derrière eux, le ponton rejoint une petite ville d’apparence touristique, aux inspirations asiatiques, avec ses maisons sur pilotis et ses pagodes se détachant des autres toits. Dom se laisse envahir par le contentement que fait naître chez lui le monde onirique en général. Cette beauté irréelle née de la seule imagination ne cesse de le surprendre et il apprécie ce bonheur tout simple, bien qu’éphémère. Au fond de son crâne, une envie de modeler le paysage, d’accentuer certains aspects et de corriger les erreurs que son œil d’architecte détecte se fait pressante, mais il y résiste. Ils ont encore le temps.

« Visitons un peu l’intérieur. Je veux voir ce que donnent les bâtiments de plus près. »

Ils s’acheminent tranquillement vers la ville, Tan à leur droite, visiblement concentré sur ce qui les attend. Arthur marche à son niveau, les mains dans les poches d’un pantalon en toile qui paraît coupé sur mesure. Un jour, Dom saura comment il se débrouille.

« J’aime vraiment l’idée du bateau mouillant à proximité d’un port, lance-t-il à son organisateur, avec un regard en arrière. Ça confirme bien ce que nous avons prévu.  
— Ça offre une porte de sortie à Zhou, mais c’est également plus sûr que de nous isoler en pleine mer. Je suis d’accord.  
— Je maintiens qu’il faudra travailler sur quelque chose de plus tropical. »

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se lancent des idées. Un yacht de luxe offre exactement ce qu’il faut pour une extraction : un lieu relativement confiné, suffisamment de couloirs pour y élaborer un labyrinthe et échapper aux projections et comme tout bon yacht qui se respecte, un coffre-fort où Zhou pourra, ils y comptent bien, déposer ses secrets, surtout celui qu’ils cherchent.

Tout en marchant, Dom regarde autour de lui, détaillant les murs salis par la fumée des échoppes, les lanternes abîmées par le vent. Tan a un certain talent. Il n’est pas sûr qu’Arthur arriverait à faire aussi bien sans qu’on lui présente des plans ou des idées. Son organisateur a après tout, et ce n’est pas un secret, toujours eu besoin d’un coup de pouce dans le domaine de la création pure. Fort heureusement, ce n’est pas pour cela que Dom travaille avec lui, ils le savent tous les deux.

Les rues sont fréquentées, mais calmes. Les projections d’Arthur marcheraient au pas militaire, si elles le pouvaient, Dom en est sûr. Ils arrivent sur une petite place au milieu de laquelle se dressent quatre statues d’animaux en métal : un tigre, une tortue, un dragon et un oiseau. Elles sont finement travaillées, plus ouvragées et plus détaillées que le reste du décor. Intéressé, Dom regarde autour de lui pour trouver des indices sur l’importance que peuvent avoir ces statues pour leur guide, quand son regard accroche quelqu’un et son estomac se noue.

Il est bien connu que les visages que prennent les projections ne sont pas des créations de l’esprit de la cible. Comme dans un rêve classique, chaque visage a déjà été vu une fois par le rêveur, même juste une seconde dans la rue. C’est pourquoi il n’est pas forcément étonnant de retrouver des visages récurrents parmi les projections. Dom en sait quelque chose. Mais parmi toutes les projections d’Arthur, certaines ont fini par devenir presque familières à l’extracteur. Il leur a même donné des noms. C’est par elles, généralement, qu’il en apprend plus sur l’état d’esprit de son organisateur.

Aujourd’hui, c’est l’Intello qui le regarde fixement à travers la place. C’est un adolescent aux cheveux blond sale, habillé de façon un peu ringarde, du genre à raser les murs dans les couloirs du lycée. Il est assis sur la margelle qui entoure les statues, et il joue sans même le regarder avec un Rubik’s cube, s’arrêtant à intervalles réguliers pour remonter ses lourdes lunettes sur son nez. Mais pas une seule seconde il ne cesse de le regarder. Pourtant, et c’est bien là ce qui inquiète Dom, ce n’est pas lui le rêveur et depuis leur arrivée, il n’a rien manipulé dans le rêve. Si les projections avaient détecté le travail subtil de Tan sur la réalité qui les entoure, elles auraient regardé le chinois. Or, il n’y a bien que l’Intello qui les regarde, et c’est sur lui que son attention est fixée.

À côté de lui, Arthur est en train de poser une question à Tan, mais Dom ne l’entend pas. Il n’arrive pas à détacher son regard de celui de l’adolescent. C’est comme si le garçon le surveillait, alors même qu’Arthur ne regarde pas dans sa direction. Au fond de lui, il est vaguement soulagé qu’il ne s’agisse _que_ de l’Intello. Certains autres visages récurrents du subconscient d’Arthur sont bien plus vicieux que lui.

Il secoue la tête, mais l’Intello ne bronche pas. Dom sait qu’il faut qu’il détourne le regard, sous peine d’attirer réellement l’attention sur eux. Derrière lui, les deux autres discutent toujours, et l’adolescent plisse les yeux, la méfiance inscrite sur son visage. Quelque chose se dénoue en Dom, assez douloureusement, un peu comme une corde qui casse.

Est-ce qu’Arthur doute de lui à ce point ? Est-ce pour cela que cette projection, que Dom a toujours vue observer sans agir, ne le quitte pas des yeux ? Il sait pertinemment qu’Arthur a des raisons de se méfier, surtout avec Mal qui hante toujours ses rêves, mais cette constatation lui fait mal. Et puis, s’il se méfie, pourquoi reste-t-il ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose, et cette attention semble lui hurler quelque chose. C’est comme un murmure qui glisse directement dans son oreille, un souffle au parfum doux. Le souffle du doute.

« Et si on passait à la pratique ? » lance-t-il soudain.

Sa propre voix lui semble lointaine. Arthur se tourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« On a encore le temps. J’étais en train de...  
— Tan, secouez nous un peu tout ça. Je veux voir comment vous gérez les projections agressives. »

L’Intello se lève, mais les autres projections continuent d’évoluer comme si de rien n’était. Arthur a l’air furieux et Tan regarde successivement les deux partenaires comme s’il essayait de trouver un sens à la tension soudaine entre eux. Dom n’a pas pour habitude d’être aussi impulsif, mais il n’en peut soudain plus. Il veut sortir de là. Échapper au regard accusateur d’une projection anonyme. Échapper à la défiance qu’il lit dans les actes d’Arthur depuis son arrivée à Hong Kong. Échapper à la voix moqueuse qui lui souffle qu’Arthur a raison de se méfier, et également à celle, plus douce, qui lui demande pourquoi Arthur est là, à risquer sa vie et sa liberté pour lui. Il veut retrouver cette réalité qu’il déteste au lieu de rester dans un rêve où Mal n’est pas là non plus.

Arthur le dévisage, puis hoche lentement la tête, la mâchoire contractée. Réaliser que Tan attendait son autorisation irrite un peu plus Dom, et il se tourne vers le chinois pour le décider à agir.

« L’heure tourne. »

Tan fronce les sourcils, et un instant, rien ne se passe. Puis, avec un grincement assourdissant et sinistre, la statue du tigre descend de son socle. L’Intello fait un pas de côté mais son attention ne faillit pas. Dom apprécie brièvement l’idée de donner vie à une statue, mais il n’a guère le temps de plus. À peine la première patte du tigre est-elle au sol que le chinois doit se baisser pour éviter un pot de fleurs, lancé depuis une fenêtre. En une seconde, il y a tant de projections sur eux que Dom ne pense à rien d’autre qu’à survivre. Du coin de l’œil, il voit Arthur repousser méthodiquement ses projections. Un coup de poing sur la tempe fait voir des étoiles à l’extracteur, et le jette au sol. Quand il relève les yeux, aidé par un poing qui le prend par le col, il ne retient pas une grimace.

Si l’Intello symbolise la méfiance d’Arthur, alors la Brute coiffée de son sempiternel bonnet blanc qui se tient devant lui est sa colère. Son visage pourtant presque enfantin semble taillé pour la violence, et il lève un bras musclé pour le lui lancer dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé par le coup violent, Dom a un grognement étouffé. Quelqu’un tombe sur son agresseur et Dom se retrouve à genoux. Arthur assène plusieurs coups secs et précis à la Brute, mais plusieurs projections le traînent plus loin. Tan s’écroule au sol, à côté de Dom, mais réplique d’un coup de pied. Le genou de la projection la plus proche se brise avec un craquement sec, mais c’est là presque le seul bruit qu’ils entendent. La lutte est étrangement silencieuse, rythmée uniquement par le bruit sec des coups et des corps qui s’effondrent. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux autour d’eux, et Dom a un instant de panique. Il frappe une femme armée d’une bouteille et Tan le débarrasse d’une manchette d’un enfant au regard meurtrier.

Puis Arthur est devant lui, une arme au poing. Il tend le bras et Dom se prépare à fermer les yeux. Mais au lieu de la détonation tant attendue, c’est une douleur au ventre qui le fait se plier en deux. Il regarde, bêtement incrédule, la jeune femme à la robe bleue lâcher le tesson de bouteille et reculer. Un coup de feu claque et Tan s’effondre.

Tout se met à trembler. Le tigre s’effondre sur le côté et Dom ferme les yeux.

\-------------

Le retour à la réalité est désagréable. La pluie frappe toujours les vitres et le ciel s’est encore assombri. La chambre d’hôtel est plongée dans la pénombre de l’après-midi, mais Dom n’a pas besoin de lumière pour lire dans la silhouette d’Arthur une très profonde contrariété. Tan les observe l’un après l’autre en se redressant. Ses mouvements sont lents, trahissant une certaine difficulté à reprendre pied dans le présent. À se remettre peut-être aussi de la violence sur laquelle s’est conclu leur rêve. Le silence s’étend dans la pièce, et Dom comprend que ce sera à lui de le briser.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser, un moment ? » demande-t-il à voix basse à Tan.

Le chinois ne se fait pas prier. Avec un hochement de tête, il se lève raidement et quitte la pièce. Arthur vient de finir de ranger la mallette quand la porte se referme. Comme s’il répondait à un signal, il se retourne vers Dom, les traits contractés par la colère.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était, ça ? siffle-t-il.  
— Je te retourne la question, Arthur, réplique Dom, piqué au vif. C’était quoi, cette projection qui me surveillait ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Il y avait un ado, sur la place, et il ne m’a pas lâché des yeux tout le temps qu’on est restés là. _Moi_. Pas Tan, mais moi. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Arthur regarde autour de lui, mais ce n’est pas dans la pièce sobrement meublée qu’il trouvera une réponse. Il se masse la nuque d’une main et soupire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’en sache ? Je ne contrôle pas plus mon subconscient que toi, Cobb. Quand tu auras décidé de laisser tomber deux minutes la paranoïa, tu...  
— Paranoïa ? Tu me fournis les infos au compte-gouttes depuis deux jours, à quoi tu t’attendais ? explose-t-il en se rapprochant d’Arthur. Si tu as un problème avec moi, ou si tu ne me fais pas confiance... »

Le téléphone d’Arthur sonne bruyamment, coupant net Dom dans son élan. L’organisateur le tire de sa poche et le regarde presque méchamment, de façon presque comique, et Dom est renvoyé dans le passé, à l’époque où Eames avait travaillé avec Mal et eux sur une affaire. Le britannique avait passé son temps à voler son téléphone à Arthur pour lui installer les sonneries les plus ridicules. Plusieurs mois après, Mal continuait à taquiner le jeune homme sur le sujet. Le souvenir ne parvient pas à lui arracher un sourire, et l’air mélancolique qui s’affiche sur le visage d’Arthur semble faire écho au sien.

« Je dois prendre cet appel, finit-il par lâcher en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
— Tu trouves que la conversation est terminée ? s’irrite Dom, même s’il est, au fond, soulagé de cette coupure.  
— Il faudra qu’elle le soit. Mais Cobb... Ne refais jamais ça. Mon subconscient n’est pas une arme que tu peux utiliser pour passer tes nerfs ou pour échapper à quelque chose. »

Il claque la porte derrière lui et Dom se retrouve seul. Il fait quelques pas dans la pièce jusqu’à se retrouver devant la fenêtre. Il regarde la ville sans la voir, et son reflet se trouble. Avec une inspiration tremblante, il se plaque une main sur les yeux, fuyant l’image de Mal qu’il croit voir une seconde. Il pose son front sur la vitre fraîche et laisse le bruit du vent dehors exprimer combien il se sent perdu. Son autre main, dans sa poche, s’est refermée sur la toupie, à en percer la peau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence de la pièce s’est fait oppressant. Dom se laisse tomber sur le canapé et fait tourner la toupie. Le bruit régulier le rassure plus que le fait de la voir basculer et s’arrêter. À côté, posée sur une table, la mallette du PASIV lui paraît de plus en plus attirante. Il ne sait pas pour combien de temps Arthur en a avec son coup de téléphone, ni même pourquoi il n’est pas resté dans la pièce pour répondre. Cette soudaine timidité ne fait rien pour le rassurer, ni pour le dissuader. Il veut rêver, avec plus de clarté que les songes vagues et illogiques que son esprit arrive encore à créer de lui-même. Il veut la clarté familière que le Somnacin apporte aux rêves. Il veut que Mal s’arrête, se retourne et le regarde enfin. Il veut aimer le reflet du soleil dans ses yeux et sentir sa chaleur sous ses doigts.

Il tend la main vers la mallette. Le couvercle s’ouvre facilement et il observe le dispositif, ses doigts errant sur les touches du chronomètre. Il repense à cette après-midi d’été, où Mal et lui se sont endormis sur le sol de leur salon, réchauffés par les rayons du soleil.  
Le couvercle retombe bruyamment quand il le lâche.

En quelques pas précipités, il est à la porte. Il l’ouvre et voit, plus loin dans le couloir, Arthur parler à Tan. Leurs voix basses sont un murmure indistinct, mais le chinois a l’air plus détendu. Quant à Arthur, il a toujours son téléphone à la main mais ses traits sont visiblement plus calmes.

C’est l’organisateur qui l’aperçoit le premier, et il range son téléphone.

« On reprend ? » demande Arthur, professionnel jusqu’au bout des ongles, l’incident visiblement derrière lui.

C’est une capacité que Dom ne peut qu’admirer et apprécier. Au fond de lui, pourtant, il sait qu’Arthur n’oublie pas réellement, qu’il ne fait que refouler, ravaler la contrariété et qu’un jour ou l’autre, il finira par craquer. Il prie pour être ce jour-là en mesure d’être là pour lui. Mais pour le moment, égoïstement et un peu lâchement, il se contente d’apprécier que son partenaire soit si conciliant.

Se sentant vaguement coupable, il leur tient la porte de la chambre ouverte et ils se glissent à l’intérieur.

« On a le temps de faire un nouvel essai. Je voudrais terminer de mettre l’île en place avant de passer au yacht en lui-même. »

Ce n’est qu’une fois sur le point de lancer le PASIV que la question se pose. Dom hésite.

« Je serai l’architecte. Tan, vous voulez bien être la cible ? Autant faire connaissance dès maintenant avec votre subconscient. »

Dom s’est efforcé de parler d’un ton léger et il voit Arthur se détendre presque imperceptiblement. Il se félicite intérieurement même si la tension ne l’a pas entièrement quitté. L’organisateur se concentre sur la machine, et Dom s’installe plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Au moment où Arthur va déclencher le dispositif, leurs regards se croisent. Avec un vague malaise, il s’endort en se demandant si le sourire d’Arthur était censé avoir l’air aussi triste.

Dom passe le jour qui suit le nez dans des plans de yachts fournis par Arthur. Ce dernier achève également de compiler un dossier sur la cible, et plus les informations s’accumulent, plus Dom est certain de pouvoir jouer sur la paranoïa de Zhou pour obtenir ce qu’ils cherchent. Tan leur donne quelques notions de chinois et participe avec efficacité et discrétion aux séances de mise en place du yacht. Ensemble, ils parcourent les coursives du navire jusqu’à en connaître les moindres recoins.

« J’ai rajouté un raccourci entre le restaurant et le couloir menant aux quartiers des officiers en passant par la piscine intérieure, leur explique-t-il.  
— C’est dangereux. Les projections de Zhou pourraient nous couper le chemin.  
— Le passage est dissimulé. Regarde. »

Il leur montre une des vitres sans tain, qui bordent la piscine intérieure. Il la fait pivoter pour s’ouvrir sur les couloirs réservés au personnel du yacht.

« Le coffre-fort sera situé dans une pièce du quartier des officiers. En passant par ici, on pourra y accéder plus facilement. Avoue qu’un passage entre la piscine et cette partie-là du navire n’est pas forcément évident. »

Arthur hoche lentement la tête, et Dom sait qu’il est en train de calculer comment rendre ce passage le plus inaccessible possible, tandis qu’ils visitent le casino.

Ils n’ont pas reparlé de l’incident. Depuis, c’est toujours Tan qui leur sert de cible, et Dom n’est pas sûr de savoir s’il préfère le subconscient sombre et banalement agressif du chinois à la roulette russe que représente celui de son partenaire. Pourtant, malgré cette apparente réconciliation, Dom ne peut pas repousser entièrement l’envie qui le submerge parfois de regarder Arthur du coin de l’œil. Et les appels qu’il reçoit ou qu’il passe assez régulièrement ne font rien pour calmer ses inquiétudes.

Il essaie de rationaliser en se disant qu’Arthur est peut-être déjà en train de leur arranger une affaire pour quand ils en auront fini ici, mais il n’y croit pas vraiment. Surtout quand son organisateur s’excuse invariablement et va prendre la conversation à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes... en particulier de celles de Dom. Et quand ce dernier lui fait une réflexion à ce sujet, Arthur détourne les yeux avec un murmure vague, prétextant une affaire personnelle urgente. Les mots sonnent faux à ses oreilles, et le comportement fuyant d'Arthur l'inquiète de plus en plus.

Les non-dits entre eux s'accumulent, mais ils continuent à travailler. Sans doute, dans le cas de Dom, parce que le travail est bien la seule chose qu'il lui reste, après la perte de sa famille et le doute en voyant son dernier allié se détourner de lui.

Alors qu'ils examinent les tables de poker, où quelques projections richement vêtues sont en train de jouer, Dom est bousculé par une femme au parfum discret. Plutôt petite et rousse, elle est vêtue d’une robe blanche qui caresse joliment ses courbes, et plus d'un homme se retourne sur son passage.

« Dommage qu'Eames ne soit pas là, remarque Arthur en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la projection. Ça lui ferait un nouveau modèle à exploiter. Il ne me semble pas qu'il ait de rousse dans son répertoire. »

Dom a un petit rire silencieux, mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Dans la seconde avant qu'il ne se retourne, alors que seul le parfum trahissait la présence de la projection, il a cru qu'il s'agissait de Mal. Le bruissement de la robe, le bruit des talons… l'erreur était presque possible, mais il se sent nauséeux à l'idée d’avoir pu confondre Mal avec une autre. Surtout avec une vulgaire projection sans âme.

Mais depuis qu’il est à Hong Kong, Mal ne vient plus hanter ses rêves. Il sait qu’il devrait s’en réjouir, mais elle lui manque tant qu’il voudrait ne faire que rêver, explorer les moindres recoins des mondes oniriques qu’ils créent dans le seul but de savoir où elle se cache. Dès que ses yeux se ferment, bercé par le bruit familier du PASIV, il prie avec une dévotion coupable pour qu’elle soit là, à l’attendre, le visage baigné par le soleil de l’île où le yacht est amarré. Mal aimait le soleil et la chaleur, et ils le lui rendaient bien, redessinant ses traits aux couleurs de l’été, comme pendant leur lune de miel. Autrefois. Avant qu’ils ne se réveillent sous le soleil couchant d’un rêve presque infini et que le crépuscule ne s’empare de leur vie.

La femme à la robe blanche s’est éloignée sans lui accorder un autre regard. Dom baisse les yeux. Il manque d’air, soudain, et le regard interrogateur d’Arthur lui donne encore plus envie de sortir. Avec un marmonnement machinal, il se dirige vers les portes et quitte rapidement le casino. Le pont du bateau est baigné de soleil, mais une brise légère rend la chaleur supportable. Il regarde autour de lui sans y croire, mais Mal n’est nulle part.

Le bois du bastingage est chaud sous ses doigts. Dom s’y accroche avec un désespoir qui lui donne envie de briser ce rêve, tout ce qu’il a patiemment construit, parce que rien n’est beau sans elle. Pendant une seconde, il se voit déchirer le rêve. Puis la voix d’Arthur retentit derrière lui.

« Ce n’est pas toi qui a décrété qu’on ne devait pas se balader seuls ? »

Les yeux fermés, Dom écoute les pas de son ami sur le pont. Arthur est quelques pas derrière lui, comme pour lui laisser de l’espace.

« Ça va comme tu veux ?  
— Oui, oui, répond-il, agacé. Je ne suis pas une bombe à retardement sur le point d’exploser, Arthur !  
— Il nous reste quelques minutes de rêve. On devrait peut-être faire une pause.  
— Non, tout va bien, je te dis.  
— Ce n’est pas juste toi, d’accord ? On a tous les trois besoin d’un petit break. »

Arthur a raison, bien sûr. Dom le sait. Il faut qu’ils fassent une pause. Pas tant à cause de la fatigue, parce qu’ils passent essentiellement leurs journées à dormir, mais passer trop de temps dans un rêve augmente les risques de perdre de vue la réalité. Il l’a appris de la pire des façons. Il soupire.

« D’accord. On a bien avancé, on arrête pour la nuit, finit-il par dire en consultant sa montre. Il nous reste deux minutes. »

L’organisateur vient s’accouder au bastingage à côté de lui. Il ne porte ni cravate ni veste, juste une chemise légère, et c’est presque étrange de le voir aussi détendu. Combien de temps s’est écoulé depuis la dernière fois où ils ont pris un verre tous les deux, sans parler travail et sans que l’ombre de Mal ne s’installe entre eux ? Dom a perdu le compte, mais il a l’impression que cela fait des années. Un instant, il a envie d’inviter Arthur à rester boire un whisky avec lui, mais il n’ose pas. Et puis, que se diraient-ils ? De quoi parler, quand l’un n’a plus de vie et que l’autre dissimule jalousement tout ce qui concerne la sienne ? Non... Dom veut juste un instant de répit. Un peu de temps pour lui pour prétendre que tout va bien. Il sait ce qu’il lui faut, et ce n’est pas du whisky. Les aiguilles de sa montre se rapprochent inexorablement de la fin du rêve.

« Arthur ? Quand on aura bouclé pour la journée, laisse le PASIV dans ma chambre. J’ai besoin de faire quelques réglages et quelques essais dessus. »

Arthur le dévisage pendant de longues secondes, les dernières. Puis alors qu’il commence à hocher la tête, Dom ouvre les yeux.

Il se redresse du lit et range sa perfusion, aussi tranquillement que possible.

« On arrête pour aujourd’hui, lance-t-il à Tan. Prenez une douche et détendez-vous un peu. Vous ne devez pas avoir l’habitude de passer autant de temps dans un rêve, si ?  
— Non, c’est vrai, admet Tan, étrangement affable. Merci, Monsieur Cobb. »

Le chinois les salue tous les deux d’un signe de tête, puis il quitte silencieusement la pièce. Arthur finit de ranger, lentement, sans regarder Dom. Il semble vouloir rester, et l’extracteur sait bien pourquoi. Mais là où il compte aller, ce qu’il compte faire, il doit le faire tout seul. Au fond de lui, le doute qu’il ressent à l’égard d’Arthur se mêle à l’affection qu’il a pour lui et il se refuse à le mêler à ça.

Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie du téléphone, providentielle cette fois, retentit. Arthur le sort de sa poche et soupire, comme s’il savait avoir perdu la partie.

« Bonne nuit, Arthur. »

L’organisateur lui fait un sourire trop bref, son sourire-mensonge, comme disait Mal. Un sourire où ses yeux et son front restent plissés par le souci. Ces derniers temps, Dom n’a plus droit qu’à ça, mais il ne jettera pas la pierre à Arthur. Ce n’est pas comme si lui-même souriait souvent sincèrement.

La porte se referme doucement et Dom pousse un profond soupir. Debout au milieu de sa chambre désormais vide, il se surprend à apprécier et à détester en même temps être seul avec ses pensées. La pluie s’est calmée sur Hong Kong, et il n’y a même plus le battement familier sur la vitre pour troubler le silence.

Il vient lentement s’asseoir face à la mallette et il sort sa toupie de sa poche. Un petit bruit musical résonne quand elle touche la table, un léger tintement qui se poursuit tandis qu’elle tourne... avant de retomber. Dom la caresse du bout d’un doigt, puis il tire une perfusion de la mallette et se branche. Le sommeil tombe, implacable.

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il avait en tête, à part de vouloir retrouver Mal, une Mal vivante, douce, pas cette incarnation de la colère qu’elle semble devenue. Il se laisse juste guider par son instinct. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il est sur une plage. Une plage qu’il reconnaît bien.

Des rires d’enfant attirent son attention et son cœur se serre jusqu’à lui faire presque physiquement mal. Assise dans le sable, penchée sur Philippa et James, Mal ne semble pas le voir. Il se torture à regarder sa famille jouer, à apercevoir du coin de l’œil leur maison, plus haut. À se remémorer cette journée radieuse où, à cause d’un rendez-vous, il est arrivé tard, alors qu’il avait promis un pique-nique en famille sur la plage. Mal ne l’avait pas regardé de l’après-midi.

Dom est comme frappé par l’évidence qu’il s’agit réellement d’un souvenir. Un souvenir qui le torture aujourd’hui, comme une personnification de ce temps perdu, de sa famille qui a glissé entre ses doigts comme du sable trop fin. Dire qu’il aurait pu être là, avec eux ! Il lui suffirait d’un pas en avant pour aller les rejoindre, mais il n’arrive pas à bouger. Quelque part, il a l’impression de ne pas faire partie de la scène, d’être condamné à rester là, un peu à l’écart, comme punition d’être arrivé trop tard, ce jour là.

Alors, il s’accroupit, pose ses mains dans le sable comme le fait James. Et il regarde devant lui l’image douce-amère de sa famille telle qu’elle était.

\----------------

Quatre jours de préparatifs plus tard, Dom estime qu’ils sont au point. Ils connaissent tous les trois le dédale du yacht, Dom a une idée très précise de comment il va extraire les informations et Arthur a sur son carnet au moins trois plans de secours qu’il ne sortira que si le besoin s’en fait sentir.

« Il ne nous manque plus que Zhou, annonce-t-il à Arthur un matin. Je pense qu’on peut prévenir Lao pour qu’il fasse le nécessaire. »

Arthur semble hésiter, son regard errant sans but dans la pièce. Quand il se pose sur la mallette, Dom réprime une irritation mâtinée de culpabilité. Toutes les nuits, depuis qu’il a demandé à Arthur de laisser le PASIV dans sa chambre, il a soigneusement, minutieusement et tendrement reproduit la plage, jusque dans les moindres détails. Mais Mal ne l’y regarde toujours pas, alors il a repensé à ce calme matin en Italie, près de la fenêtre de la maison qu’ils louaient. Mal était en bleu. Elle était magnifique. Elle l’aimait et elle le lui répète chaque nuit, depuis. Le monte-charge qu’il a imaginé pour passer d’un souvenir à l’autre a d’autres boutons qui mènent de plus en plus bas. Chaque nuit, la tentation d’y descendre se fait toujours plus grande. Il y résiste uniquement parce qu’il a peur de ce qu’il va trouver.

C’est certainement cette tension qu’Arthur perçoit chez lui qui le rend méfiant. Mais il ne peut pas comprendre. Tant qu’il peut voir Mal dans ces souvenirs qu’il se recrée, elle ne risque pas d’apparaître dans ses autres rêves, il en est sûr. Son envie de la voir ne risque pas de mettre en danger leur travail, de faire du mal à Arthur lui-même, comme ce jour-là en Norvège.

« D’accord, finit par concéder l’organisateur. Je vais prévenir Tan.  
— Arthur, l’interpelle-t-il soudain. Tu crois qu’on peut lui faire confiance ?  
— C’est un peu tard pour ça, non ? »

Dom lui jette un regard appuyé.

« On n’a pas vraiment le choix, concède son partenaire. Mais ne t’inquiète pas. J’assure tes arrières. »

Il a ce sourire torve qui lui ressemble déjà plus, puis il quitte la pièce pour aller parler à Tan. Dom repousse avec insistance la petite voix qui lui demande qui le protègera d’Arthur, si les choses devaient mal tourner. Il n’a pas le temps pour ça.

Les évènements s’enchaînent rapidement. Sitôt que Tan a été prévenu, il a quitté l’hôtel pour aller parler à son patron. Arthur et Dom, restés seuls, se sont regardés en chiens de faïence une seconde, puis l’organisateur s’est levé d’un geste décidé, et il est sorti, son téléphone à la main. Dom s’est laissé aller à la pensée perturbante qu’il aurait presque aimé que les fenêtres s’ouvrent pour y jeter ce satané portable. Puis il a bu un grand verre d’eau pour chasser la nausée, tout en regardant la toupie tourner.

Dans la voiture qui les mène jusqu’à leur cible, Dom reste le regard résolument tourné vers la fenêtre. Il se dit que Mal aurait aimé Hong Kong, avec ses gratte-ciel immenses et ses petites rues encombrées. Il est désagréablement nerveux à l’idée de l’extraction à venir.

« Au moins, on aura pas à gérer les gardes du corps de Zhou pour parvenir jusqu’à lui, déclare soudain Arthur, et cette intervention maladroite ne lui ressemble pas.  
— Je ne sais pas si je préfère le voir nous être offert pieds et poings liés, rétorque Dom avec acidité. Tuer des gens, ça va dans les rêves, Arthur, mais on sait très bien ce qui arrivera à ce type si on trouve les informations qu’ils veulent. Je suis censé extraire de son esprit quelque chose qui ressemble de très près à une arme sur sa tempe.  
— Je sais... »

Pourtant, c’est lui qui les a menés ici. Arthur soupire et se frotte les yeux, l’air usé. Puis poussé par ses réflexes militaires, que Dom déteste autant qu’il les remercie régulièrement, il se redresse et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je n’aime pas beaucoup cette situation non plus, tu sais. Mais si on ne le fait pas, ce sont des dizaines de morts qu’on aura sur la conscience. Que ce soient des consommateurs qui auront acheté la drogue contaminée, ou des membres de gangs, quand la situation aura dégénéré.  
— Je sais tout ça, Arthur. Mais si c’est le seul argument que tu as pour m’avoir fait venir ici, tu...  
— Quoi, j’ai besoin d’arguments, maintenant ? le coupe-t-il. Tu m’as demandé de nous trouver du boulot, Cobb. Je nous ai trouvé du boulot qui paye bien, et où on est sûrs que tu n’auras pas à t’inquiéter des autorités. On a pas les moyens de faire la fine bouche ! »

Dom serre les dents. Il sait qu’Arthur a raison. Il garde aussi une impression étrange de l’entendre dire “on”, mélange confus de gratitude et d’incompréhension. Mais il ne faut pas qu’ils se disputent maintenant. Mettre en danger la mission ne l’emballe pas plus que de la réussir. Il retombe dans son siège avec un soupir, et Arthur détourne les yeux, l’air mal à l’aise.

« Parfois, j’oublie à quel point tu es pragmatique, » finit-il par murmurer en guise d’excuses.

Sa voix s’est teintée de l’affection triste qui l’assaille quand il se laisse aller. Il la ravale difficilement, et la vue furtive des fossettes d’Arthur quand celui-ci lui sourit, alors que la voiture ralentit, ne l’aide pas à retrouver sa sérénité. Si tant est qu’elle existe encore.

Un homme de main de Lao les attend, un parapluie à la main, pour les conduire dans un petit bâtiment étroit, coincé entre deux autres immeubles plus imposants. Une volée d’escaliers métalliques, un couloir étroit, et les voici dans une pièce qui tient plus de la morgue qu’autre chose. Même Arthur, pourtant impassible d’ordinaire, ne peut retenir un pincement de lèvres. Les murs sont blancs, l’éclairage agressif, et le sol carrelé est immaculé. Une table métallique trône au centre, leur cible déjà endormie, prête pour l’extraction. Trois fauteuils sont installés à côté d’une autre table. Tan est en train de contrôler la perfusion du dormeur quand ils entrent, et il les salue de la tête.

Après cette seconde de malaise, Dom fait un pas en avant. Arthur l’imite et le charme est rompu. L’organisateur installe la mallette sur la table, l’ouvre et procède aux derniers réglages pendant que Dom s’approche de Tan, regardant la perfusion d’un air interrogateur.

« Sédatif léger, pour le tenir jusqu’à votre arrivée. Il ne devrait pas avoir d’interaction indésirable avec le Somnacin, le rassure le chinois.  
— Tant mieux. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il se mette à délirer là-dedans.  
— Cobb ? l’interpelle Arthur.  
— On peut y aller. »

L’organisateur hoche la tête et finit de régler la machine avant de tirer trois lignes de perfusion. Ils s’installent dans les fauteuils quand Lao pénètre dans la pièce. En homme intelligent, il ne s’embarrasse pas de grands discours. Après un regard pour chacun, il leur lance :

« Bonne chance, messieurs. »

En guise de réponse, Arthur appuie sur le bouton d’injection du Somnacin. Dom a juste le temps de poser sa main sur sa poche, où repose la toupie, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

\-------------------

Le restaurant du yacht est bondé. Ça ne présage rien de bon, si la situation venait à dégénérer. Dom affiche pourtant un air dégagé en progressant parmi les projections. Il leur a fallu quelques minutes pour se retrouver, et ils sont maintenant à la recherche de Zhou. Dom ouvre la marche, imposant dans son costume luxueux imaginé pour se donner l’apparence d’un opulent commerçant. Arthur joue son rôle d’assistant personnel à merveille, ses vêtements plus discrets et le petit carnet qu’il porte à la main complétant son uniforme. Quand à Tan, il porte des vêtements d’inspiration chinoise qui ne déparent pas parmi les projections.

Dom sait où sera Zhou. Ils ont fait ce qu’il faut pour que ses pas le conduisent vers le bar-lounge, où l’attendent certainement ses alcools préférés et quelques jeunes femmes à son goût. Ses goûts de luxe le rendent fort heureusement plutôt prévisible.

Et en effet, quand ils arrivent sur place, leur cible est en pleine conversation avec une demoiselle à l’air intéressé. Dom retient un sourire. L’ironie de voir quelqu’un compter fleurette à son propre subconscient ne cessera jamais de l’amuser. Le narcissisme inconscient à l’état pur, disait Mal en souriant. L’épaule d’Arthur effleure la sienne, et Dom inspire profondément, avant de faire un dernier pas décisif.

« Monsieur Zhou ? Je suis Donald Walters, associé chez Walters & Stone, se présente-t-il en tendant une main confiante au chinois. Comment trouvez-vous notre yacht ? Est-il à votre goût ? »

Le subconscient de Zhou fait le reste. Il assimile les informations que Dom lui glisse pour se forger sa propre réalité, et en une fraction de seconde, il hoche la tête. La jeune femme qui l’accompagne se lève gracieusement pour les laisser.

« Enchanté, Monsieur Walters. Je dois avouer que je suis pour le moment plutôt... sous le charme, le salue Zhou dans un anglais aisé avec un dernier regard vers la femme. Est-ce à vous que je dois cette invitation à bord ?  
— En effet. Madame Fredericksen m’a beaucoup parlé de vous, lorsque nous nous sommes vus au salon de New York. »

La mention du nom d’une des maîtresses de Zhou, qui partage son goût pour les beaux bateaux, achève de détendre le chinois et il sourit en hochant la tête, un sourire qui le rajeunit étrangement.

« Il faudra que je pense à lui faire livrer des fleurs, dans ce cas, réplique-t-il en les invitant à s’asseoir. Joignez-vous à moi. Je voudrais vérifier si votre barman est aussi doué que le prétend mademoiselle.  
— J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un intérêt certain pour le nautisme, je ne me trompe pas ? »

Dom s’installe, s’efforçant d’exprimer de la curiosité polie mais purement commerciale. Arthur s’installe à ses côtés tandis que Tan reste debout derrière eux. Zhou ne leur adresse à tous les deux qu’un regard de principe. Il semble visiblement préférer traiter directement avec les patrons.

— Vous êtes bien informé, fait remarquer Zhou avec un sourire presque amical. Enfin, ce n’est pas un secret, j’imagine. »

Le barman approche et les sert avec une efficacité discrète. Arthur regarde autour de lui et Dom en fait de même tandis que Zhou sirote son martini. Les projections sont calmes et l’atmosphère est chaleureuse. Même s’il a depuis longtemps appris à ne pas juger intégralement une personne par ce qu’il peut voir de son subconscient, il ne peut chasser une impression de malaise. L’ambiance qui se dégage ne colle pas avec celle qu’il avait imaginée pour un mafieux. Il trinque et échange quelques banalités avec leur cible, afin de le mettre à l’aise et de l’amener à visiter le bateau avec eux.

Cela n’a rien de bien difficile. Plus le temps passe, plus Dom se sent mal à l’aise. Zhou est trop sympathique, trop ouvert, avec une innocence étrange qui frôle presque la naïveté par moments. Pas vraiment le comportement d’un homme qui serait prêt à empoisonner une cargaison de drogue pour des raisons aussi basiques qu’une rivalité commerciale ou une histoire d’amour contrariée. Le silence dans lequel s’enferme Arthur, et dans lequel Dom lit, parce qu’il le connaît bien, le même trouble que celui qui l’habite, n’augure rien de bon non plus.

Une dizaine de minutes et deux martinis plus tard, ils se lèvent tous les quatre pour aller sur le pont.

« Est-ce que vous vendez ces beautés ? demande Zhou en caressant le bastingage d’un air admiratif.  
— Uniquement aux États-Unis pour le moment, répond Dom après une seconde d’hésitation volontaire. Nous essayons de trouver des débouchés en Asie, mais la situation internationale n’est pas forcément favorable. Les troubles politiques n’aident pas à obtenir la confiance des banques, vous devez vous en douter.  
— Mon grand-père avait l’habitude de dire : ‘fais confiance à ce que tu offres, et les autres en feront de même’. Pour ce que j’ai pu voir de votre bateau, je pense que vous avez des atouts. »

Dom sourit et hoche la tête en guise de remerciement.

« Voudriez-vous voir ce qu’il a dans le ventre ? »

Il ne cherche même pas à être discret ou subtil. Faire appel à l’intérêt de Zhou est bien la seule façon de parvenir à leurs fins. Le chinois lui lance un regard satisfait, signifiant qu’il est parfaitement au courant de leur petit jeu.

« J’en serais même ravi. »

Ils explorent donc les coursives du bateau, offrant à leur cible une vue de l’envers du décor. Les projections qu’ils croisent sont plutôt paisibles, malgré quelques regards plus curieux que méfiants vers Dom. Ce dernier doit se faire violence pour ne pas relâcher sa garde, car tout semble se faire beaucoup trop facilement.

Enfin, ils arrivent dans les quartiers des officiers. C’est là que Dom lui désigne un grand coffre-fort, intégré à la paroi. Zhou a un petit bruit de gorge intéressé et Arthur fait un pas en avant. Il se met à détailler d’un ton professionnel les caractéristiques du coffre, enchaînant tranquillement les termes techniques. Dom se surprend à retenir un sourire face à cette nonchalance parfaite. L’organisateur passe une main sur le clavier numérique, et Dom s’efforce de garder son attention sur la cible. Ce dernier suit les explications avec un intérêt certain, hochant régulièrement la tête.

« Nous avons prévu d’installer des modèles plus modestes de ces coffres dans les cabines de première classe. Nous avons fini d’évaluer l’impact que cela aura sur les performances du bateau et l’installation commencera bientôt, conclut Arthur.  
— Tout cela est particulièrement intéressant. La sécurité des passagers est primordiale, mais celle des biens l’est tout autant. Très bien, très bien… »

La visite continue tranquillement. La salle des machines fascine particulièrement Zhou, qui reste quelques minutes à écouter le ronronnement des moteurs, un sourire presque enfantin sur le visage.

« Ça ne colle pas, murmure Dom à Arthur profitant que Zhou ne les regarde pas. Son profil ne colle pas.  
— C’est un homme d’affaires, Cobb, il ne s’embarrasse peut-être pas de scrupules lorsqu’il s’agit de faire du profit, essaie de le raisonner son partenaire, mais il y a une hésitation dans sa voix.  
— Très bien. Dis-moi que tu n’as pas de doutes, et j’oublierai les miens. »

Arthur reste silencieux quelques trop longues secondes, avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Alors ? insiste Dom avec un coup d’œil vers Zhou.  
— D’accord, peut-être que quelque chose ne colle pas. Mais la seule chose qu’on peut faire, c’est terminer le boulot. Il n’y a que comme ça qu’on sera fixés.  
— Et si la piste est fausse ? Qu’est-ce qu’on dira à Lao ? demande-t-il en baissant encore plus la voix.  
— Qu’il s’est trompé. »

Dom se passe une main sur le visage puis la laisse retomber au moment où Zhou se retourne vers eux. Arthur a raison, et s’il n’y avait pas ce nœud au fond de son estomac, il serait le premier à partager le calme de l’organisateur.

« Retournons au casino, propose-t-il. Nous avons à faire avant le dîner, mais j’espère que vous pourrez vous joindre à nous au restaurant.  
— Avec grand plaisir. Merci pour la visite, messieurs. »

Ils retournent sans encombre jusqu’au casino et y laissent leur cible, au milieu des projections. La femme qui tenait compagnie à Zhou quand ils l’ont retrouvé est encore là, et elle vient rapidement le rejoindre, lui prenant le bras. Dom les regarde s’éloigner.

« Tu sais qui c’est ? demande-t-il.  
— Non. Tu sais que le pourcentage de visages réellement connus parmi les projections est faible. »

Dom acquiesce avec un dernier regard en arrière. Zhou s’est assis à une table, et une autre femme est installée à côté de lui. Il se fige, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il reconnaîtrait la douce courbure de cette nuque entre mille, pour l’avoir si souvent caressée. Il pourrait même la dessiner du bout des lèvres. Derrière lui, il entend vaguement une inspiration brusque.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là ? siffle Arthur, et Dom déteste détecter dans sa voix quelque chose qui ressemble à de la panique.  
— Je ne sais pas… »

Il ne ment pas. Il avait espéré revoir Mal, il ne peut pas le nier, mais elle n’avait pas réapparu depuis longtemps. Elle penche doucement la tête vers Zhou, ses boucles brunes caressant son épaule dénudée. Il déglutit.

« Il faut qu’on bouge, Cobb. »

Dom secoue la tête. Qu’est-ce qu’elle peut bien être en train de dire au chinois ? Elle ne peut pas être en train de les trahir, n’est-ce pas ? Il fait un pas en arrière, entraîné par la main d’Arthur sur son épaule. La tension monte soudainement dans la pièce.

« Cobb ! » insiste Arthur.

Ils quittent le casino aussi tranquillement que possible. Une fois dans le couloir, Dom se plaque les mains sur les yeux une seconde. Il ne peut même pas se réfugier dans l’espoir que tout cela ne soit qu’un rêve, parce que c’en est un.

« Il faut qu’on atteigne le coffre. Tan, faites le tour. Essayez d’attirer l’attention des projections si elles deviennent agressives. On va prendre le raccourci par la piscine. Avec un peu de chance… »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Il s’attend presque à ce qu’Arthur s’énerve, lui réplique quelque chose, mais il n’en est rien. L’organisateur attend en silence à côté de lui, tendu comme un arc, le regard fixé sur le chemin qu’ils doivent prendre. Pour le moment, il est libre, mais Dom se demande combien de temps il le restera. Tan s’éloigne à pas rapides, le dos délibérément orienté vers le mur. Le chinois n’a pas l’air d’avoir bien compris où était le problème, mais au moins, il obéit sans poser de questions. Ce n’est pas quelque chose de commun dans le métier.

Leurs pas sont étouffés par la moquette des coursives. Dom n’a pas besoin de réfléchir au chemin, il le connaît. Ils passent devant le restaurant, puis descendent quelques escaliers qui mènent vers la section où se trouve la piscine. Ils croisent quelques projections en route, mais elles se contentent de les regarder d’un air accusateur.

« Dépêchons-nous, souffle Dom. La piscine est juste là. »

Au moment où ils changent de couloir, tout semble exploser. La porte à côté de Dom s’ouvre brutalement et il n’a le temps que de reconnaître un uniforme de l’équipage avant de se prendre un coup de poing. Il repousse son assaillant le temps de sortir son arme. Il tire sans réfléchir. Il est trop tard pour la discrétion.

Arthur est parti devant, tirant sur une femme en peignoir qui accourait dans leur direction. Il ouvre à toute volée la porte qui mène aux vestiaires et Dom le suit précipitamment. Ils traversent à toute vitesse les vestiaires heureusement vides et déboulent dans la piscine. Deux nageurs sont en train de sortir de l’eau. Dom jure entre ses dents et entraîne Arthur vers l’avant. Le bruit de leur course lui paraît résonner comme autant de coups de feu dans la piscine calme. Le souffle court d’Arthur accompagne le sien tandis qu’ils s’approchent de la porte. Les deux hommes courent derrière eux mais ils sont presque arrivés au bout...

Un coup de feu retentit. Arthur a un cri étranglé et il s’effondre en avant. Son arme lui glisse des doigts, inutile, et il heurte violemment le sol. Une gerbe de sang éclate sous sa tête. Dom s’arrête quelques pas plus loin, pris dans son élan. Les deux nageurs saisissent l’organisateur qui peine à se relever. Il a le visage en sang et une jambe visiblement inerte. Un bruit de talons attire son attention vers la droite. Mal baisse lentement l’arme qu’elle pointait toujours vers Arthur, mais sans vraiment baisser sa garde.

« Mal, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
— Ce n’est pas évident, Dom ? Tu sais qu’il va te trahir !  
— Non, non, non… Mal, non, tu te trompes ! »

À cet instant, Mal est l’incarnation parfaite de ses doutes et de ses craintes. De sa colère, également. Les vitres qui bordent la piscine explosent tandis que des projections se précipitent à l’intérieur. Il tire sur l’homme le plus proche. Arthur gémit, sa tête dodelinant vers l’avant, luttant visiblement pour rester conscient.

Dom tire de nouveau mais des bras se saisissent de lui. Il lutte avec un désespoir mâtiné de panique. Les deux hommes qui tiennent Arthur le traînent vers le bord de la piscine, Mal sur leurs talons. Il vise un de ses assaillants, mais l’autre dévie son bras et un premier coup part vers le plafond de la piscine, puis un deuxième qui fait éclater la verrière au plafond. Des morceaux de verre pleuvent sur eux.

« Tu as mis Zhou au courant ! crie-t-il, pour essayer de gagner du temps.  
— Tu sais que Zhou n’a rien fait. C’est lui qui t’a embarqué là-dedans, réplique-t-elle en désignant Arthur du canon de son arme.  
— Mal, s’il te plaît, arrête ! C’est Arthur. C’est ton ami, aussi ! Mal, merde ! »

Il essaie de se dégager tout en plaidant, mais un coup de poing dans l’estomac lui coupe le souffle. Une vieille dame très élégante se penche pour ramasser l’arme lâchée par Arthur. Quelques coups de coude bien placés et il arrive à se défaire de ses agresseurs. La femme tombe au sol et Dom pointe son arme vers Mal, sans parvenir à se résoudre à tirer. Il ne les a perdus de vue que quelques secondes, et pourtant la scène sous ses yeux lui coupe le souffle plus sûrement qu’un coup.

« Ça va aller, Dom. Ce n’est qu’une projection d’Arthur, tu sais… Il n’est pas réel. »

Arthur est dans l’eau, luttant pour s’accrocher au rebord. L’eau autour de lui se teinte d’un rose pâle qui donne à Dom la nausée. Mal, accroupie, lui caresse les cheveux, puis raffermit sa prise et commence à lui maintenir la tête sous l’eau. Un officier se jette sur Dom au moment où il allait se mettre à crier. L’extracteur lui assène plusieurs coups de poing en se répétant que rien de tout ça n’est réel. Il faut qu’il finisse le travail. Arthur va se réveiller, voilà tout… Rien n’est réel, et cette fois encore, un mélange écœurant de soulagement et de tristesse l’envahit.

Il repousse le matelot et se précipite vers la porte si proche, trébuchant plusieurs fois. Il ne regarde surtout pas en arrière. Une voix en lui hurle qu’il n’est qu’un lâche, lui crie de se retourner, d’aller aider Arthur… Un coup de feu fait éclater la paroi juste à côté de lui au moment où il ouvre la porte et il se jette dehors en se raccrochant à leur objectif.

La cabine où se trouve le coffre n’est qu’à quelques mètres, mais Dom sait qu’il n’y arrivera pas. Le couloir grouille de projections qui se jettent sur lui. Il n’a fait que quelques pas quand une porte s’ouvre au moment où il tire. Des mains s’emparent de lui et le tirent à l’intérieur. Il pivote sur ses talons, le poing levé pour frapper, mais Tan l’immobilise d’un geste expert.

« Où est Arthur ? »

Dom secoue la tête et verrouille précipitamment la serrure. Des coups puissants viennent ébranler la porte.

« On n’arrivera jamais à atteindre le coffre ! »

De toute sa carrière d’extracteur, Dom n’a jamais ressenti à ce point un sentiment d’échec. Mal les a trahis. Mal les a trahis… ll les a inconsciemment trahis, car si elle connaissait le passage par la piscine, c’est parce qu’il le connaissait…

« Merde ! crache-t-il alors que les coups s’intensifient.  
— Tenez. »

Dom regarde le bout de papier que lui tend Tan. Des caractères chinois sont inscrits dessus.

« C’est ce qu’il y avait dans le coffre. C’est une adresse. Vous pouvez la mémoriser ? »

Sans comprendre, il prend le papier et le regarde sans le voir.

« Monsieur Cobb ! insiste le chinois.  
— Vous avez atteint le coffre ?  
— Pas sans difficultés, mais oui. L’adresse, Monsieur Cobb ! »

Il dévisage le jeune homme et s’aperçoit qu’il n’a pas l’air très frais, lui non plus. Son visage tuméfié exprime une impatience palpable. La porte commence à craquer. Dom baisse les yeux et se concentre sur les idéogrammes. Pourquoi Tan ne se contente pas juste de donner lui-même l’adresse à Lao ?

« Vous ne voulez pas dire à Monsieur Lao que vous avez échoué, croyez-moi, affirme le chinois en reculant d’un pas. Ça y est ? »

Dom sait qu’il devrait être reconnaissant mais il n’y arrive pas. Le malaise qui l’habitait depuis le début du rêve s’est transformé en nausée. Il ferme les yeux et retrace les symboles dans sa tête.

« C’est bon. »

La porte cède. Dom entend le déclic métallique d’un revolver qu’on arme. Il ne rouvre pas les yeux.

\------------------

La toupie est dans sa poche. Dom a la main gauche dessus. Il s’assoit et la regarde une seconde. La pièce est étrangement silencieuse.

« Cobb ? »

La voix d’Arthur lui fait relever la tête avec un sursaut. Il dévisage son partenaire mais ne lit rien sur son visage. Absolument rien. Le masque d’indifférence glaciale derrière lequel s’abrite son organisateur est celui que Dom déteste le plus. Il sait pourtant qu’il ne peut pas le lui reprocher.

« Il me faut de quoi écrire ! » lance-t-il à la ronde.

Un des hommes de Lao lui tend un bloc-notes et un stylo et il y recopie rapidement les symboles avant de les oublier. Il le tend ensuite à leur client.

« Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Le visage de Lao semble se décomposer en un masque de fureur contenue.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous, Monsieur Cobb ? » demande-t-il d’une voix tellement calme qu’elle en fait froid dans le dos.

Dom jette un rapide coup d’œil vers Tan, puis vers Arthur. Le chinois ne le regarde pas, concentré sur son patron. Quand à Arthur, il ne le quitte pas des yeux, comme s’il savait. Dom n’en doute même pas une seconde.

« Certain, Monsieur Lao. » répond-il, parce qu’il ne peut pas dire grand-chose d’autre.

Avouer son échec n’est pas vraiment une option. Les yeux d’Arthur se plissent suite à cette affirmation.

« Vous venez de me donner l’adresse d’un des appartements de mon fils, Monsieur Cobb, explique lentement le chinois. Ce qui, aussi détestable que ce soit, explique bien des choses… »

Lao repose doucement le bloc-notes sur la table, à côté du PASIV. Il rajuste les manches de son costume, puis leur fait un signe de tête un peu sec.

« Merci pour votre travail, messieurs. Je vais vous faire raccompagner à l’hôtel. Vous serez payés dès demain et vous êtes libres de rester à Hong Kong aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. »

Tan se lève souplement et Lao le regarde, clignant des yeux comme s’il s’apercevait de sa présence. Il hoche lentement la tête, semblant parvenir à une décision puis il lui lance quelques mots en chinois avant de quitter la pièce. Son départ est un peu brusque, mais Dom ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il s’en réjouit même plutôt. C’est une personne de moins à qui mentir.

Arthur se redresse et se met à ranger le PASIV. Ses gestes sont précis à l’extrême, une précision toute militaire derrière laquelle il se retranche lorsqu’il a désespérément besoin de contrôle. Dom essaie en vain de saisir son regard, puis il finit par abandonner et se redresse en se tournant vers Tan. Ce dernier les attend à la porte.

Les mains de Dom tremblent tandis qu’il rajuste sa veste en se dirigeant vers lui. Elles tremblent de la peur ressentie dans le rêve et de l’envie de venir prendre sa toupie pour la faire tourner… peut-être aussi de ne pas savoir s’il veut la voir s’arrêter ou pas.

Ce n’est qu’une fois dans la voiture qu’Arthur ouvre enfin la bouche. Il regarde résolument vers Tan, qui est assis à côté du chauffeur, en ignorant Dom à côté de lui.

« Le fils de Lao ?  
— Feng, précise Tan en hochant la tête. Un des plus fermes opposants à l’accord avec les Zhou. »

Arthur soutient une seconde le regard du chinois dans le rétroviseur, puis il se tourne vers la fenêtre. Ses deux mains sont posées à plat sur la mallette qu’il tient sur ses genoux.

« Il aurait voulu discréditer les Zhou ? hasarde Dom, plus pour briser le silence que pour vraiment comprendre.  
— C’est faire prendre beaucoup de risques financiers à son père, observe Arthur à mi-voix.  
— Certains membres importants voient l’association avec les Zhou comme une trahison de l’esprit du Clan Lao.  
— C’est votre cas ? »

Dom fronce les sourcils, mais le regard d’Arthur erre toujours du côté de la fenêtre. Tan se tourne vers eux et les observe longuement, avant de répondre.

« Vous avez permis d’éviter une guerre des gangs, ça ne vous suffit pas ?  
— Il faudra bien. Nous étions là pour ça. Et vous ? Où est votre place, maintenant que le fils de Lao est hors de l’équation ? »

Tan a un sourire qui n’atteint pas ses yeux. Arthur semble se renfermer un peu plus. Quant à Dom, il ne rêve que d’une chose : partir et laisser Hong Kong derrière lui. Le trajet en voiture lui paraît infiniment long et il ouvre la porte avec une précipitation à peine contenue lorsque le véhicule s’arrête devant leur hôtel. Arthur sort à sa suite, et reste un pas derrière lorsque Dom se penche pour parler à Tan par la fenêtre.

« L’adresse que vous m’avez donnée, elle ne vient pas du coffre, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Est-ce que ça fait la moindre différence, Monsieur Cobb ? Ce n’est pas comme si vous pouviez vous raviser et dire à Lao que vous vous êtes trompé.  
— Vous m’avez manipulé. »

Le regard de Tan se voile une seconde, puis il se durcit.

« La manipulation, ce n’est pas un peu votre méthode de travail ? »

Il remonte la vitre et fait signe au chauffeur de démarrer, contraignant Dom à reculer d’un pas. Des mots sont coincés dans sa gorge, protestations, injures, questions… Rien qui n’obtiendra de réponse dans tous les cas. Tan a raison : il est coincé.

Quand il se retourne, Arthur est déjà presque arrivé dans le hall. L’extracteur le rejoint près de l’ascenseur. Ils regardent les chiffres défiler en silence, et comme quelques jours plus tôt, le trajet jusqu’à leur étage lui paraît infiniment long. La main de Dom est serrée en un poing pour ne pas se glisser dans sa poche. Il ferme les yeux et derrière ses paupières baissées, il peut imaginer le corps sans vie d’Arthur flottant dans la piscine, auréolé de volutes rouge pâle. Il a l’impression d’étouffer.

La sonnerie du téléphone résonne violemment dans la cabine. Arthur regarde l’écran et il ferme les yeux une seconde, comme épuisé. Puis, avec un bref regard vers Dom, il décroche et lui offre la plus belle conversation monosyllabique à laquelle il ait jamais eu droit. Tout un art : une moitié de dialogue composée uniquement de réponses brèves et sans timbre, jusqu’à ce que l’ascenseur s’immobilise.

Ils franchissent côte à côte les derniers pas jusqu’à leurs chambres, et alors que Dom ouvre la bouche, ayant trouvé le courage de tenter une conversation, Arthur ouvre sa porte, sans décoller le téléphone de son oreille, puis la lui referme au nez.

Sa propre chambre est silencieuse, et ce n’est qu’une fois assis dans le canapé qu’il se rend compte qu’Arthur a gardé la mallette. Il sort sa toupie et la fait tourner. Il la regarde longuement, comme hypnotisé par son bruit métallique. Il repense aux mots de Mal, ‘ _Ce n’est qu’une projection d’Arthur, il n’est pas réel_ ’. Il repense aux mensonges de Tan. Il repense au visage de Zhou, lorsqu’ils l’ont laissé endormi aux mains des Lao. Il en était venu à trouver leur cible plus sympathique que leur employeur. Il préfère ne pas se demander ce qu’il va lui arriver. Même si le fils Lao est désigné comme coupable, difficile de justifier qu’ils aient enlevé un membre de la famille Zhou, surtout s’il s’avère innocent.

La toupie retombe. Pour une fois, il est soulagé d’être dans la réalité. Les paroles accusatrices de Mal l’ont secoué, presque autant que ses actes. Il craint maintenant qu’Arthur prenne ses soupçons à la lettre, et qu’il décide qu’il a mieux à faire que risquer sa vie et sa réputation avec lui. Parce que même si une partie de lui doute, il ne veut pas se retrouver tout seul. Et de façon totalement égoïste et brutale, il sait que personne d’autre ne pourra le supporter comme le fait Arthur.

Une sorte de panique l’envahit à l’idée de se retrouver seul. Il se lève, sans rempocher sa toupie, et se dirige vers la porte. Il faut qu’ils parlent. Dom doit essayer d’expliquer à Arthur pourquoi son subconscient lui en veut, pourquoi l’image d’une amie chère l’a si violemment attaqué… l’a tué. Il pose la main sur la poignée, mais une seconde d’hésitation lui fait retenir son geste. A travers la porte fermée, il entend Arthur ouvrir sa porte, puis la refermer. Curieux, il regarde par le judas, juste à temps pour voir une tête brune sortir de son champ de vision. Il laisse passer quelques secondes, puis se décide à le suivre.

Dom ouvre discrètement sa porte. L’ascenseur vient de se refermer, et il n’a qu’à suivre les chiffres pour apprendre où Arthur s’arrête. De plus en plus curieux, car même être témoin des actes abjects de son subconscient sur son ami n’a pas su apaiser sa méfiance, il rejoint l’ascenseur à son tour. Cent vingtième étage.

Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’il appuie lui aussi sur le bouton menant à cet étage qu’il comprend, aidé d’une petite plaque. La piscine intérieure se trouve à cet étage. Dom sent naître un sourire douloureux mais tendre sur ses lèvres. Arthur est comme ça : il ne laisse rien l’abattre ou retarder sa route. Ni les doutes, ni les souvenirs, ni la peur née d’un cauchemar trop réel.

Dom laisse ses chaussures au vestiaire, retrousse son pantalon et se glisse discrètement dans la grande salle où se trouve la piscine. Ils sont seuls, et le soleil d’après-midi perce enfin les nuages pour venir ensoleiller les lieux. Il cherche Arthur du regard et le trouve en train de nager sous l’eau, sa silhouette trouble progressant sans trop de remous. Quelque chose se dénoue en lui lorsque son organisateur refait surface et il se rapproche du bord. Il se sent presque calme, pour une fois fermement ancré dans le présent.  
Arthur est là. Arthur va bien.

Une serviette est posée sur le rebord de la piscine, et il vient s’asseoir à côté. Sur la serviette, une clé magnétique et un étui à lunettes. De nouveau, Dom se surprend à sourire. Le clapotis de l’eau l’alerte de l’arrivée d’Arthur. Il se demande s’il aurait dû lui laisser plus de temps pour se remettre de ce qu’il s’est passé dans le rêve. Mais Arthur se hisse hors de l’eau et son visage n’a rien d’hostile. Sans se soucier des éclaboussures, Dom lui tend sa serviette. Il le regarde s’essuyer en silence, puis venir s’asseoir à côté de lui.

Ils se regardent en chiens de faïence puis Arthur baisse les yeux et prend son étui à lunettes. Une fois ses petites lunettes ovales posées sur son nez, Dom doit lutter contre l’envie de venir lui ébouriffer les cheveux, de profiter qu’ils ne sont pas soigneusement coiffés pour retrouver un peu plus le jeune homme qu’il a rencontré, il y a maintenant quelques années. À l’époque, tout était beaucoup plus facile. Et l’image d’Arthur lui rappelle ces années presque insouciantes de recherche et de découvertes. À l’époque, il aurait confié sa vie à Arthur sans sourciller. Maintenant, son propre subconscient le rejette.

Il se souvient comme si c’était hier du jour où il a rencontré Arthur. La coupe qui avait dû être militaire, mais qui n’était plus réglementaire, le lourd poids de l’affaire qui le menait à recruter un organisateur, le brouhaha discret des clients du cybercafé… La certitude rassurante que Mal l’attendait, à la maison, qu’il pourrait sentir leur enfant à naître sous ses mains… autant de souvenirs qui lui semblent de plus en plus glisser entre ses doigts, mais qui, grâce au visage familier d’Arthur, perdurent un moment.

« Est-ce qu’on peut parler ? » demande-t-il enfin après s’être éclairci la gorge.

Arthur se penche en avant, les pieds dans l’eau et les coudes sur les genoux. Dom, habitué au langage corporel de son partenaire, lit dans ce mouvement une envie de se protéger. Cette constatation l’inquiète autant qu’elle le blesse mais il choisit de poursuivre. Ils en sont arrivés là par manque de communication, et même s’il y a des choses qu’il n’arrivera pas à dire, Arthur mérite mieux que la colère cruelle de Mal.

« Je suis désolé, souffle Dom.  
— Je sais. »

C’est comme si c’était au tour d’Arthur de fuir le dialogue. Par une absolution en deux mots, il lui laisse l’opportunité d’en rester là. Mais Dom sait que si rien d’autre n’est dit, la prochaine fois, Mal recommencera.

« Ça n’aurait pas dû arriver. Je… »

Il ne peut pas dire ‘je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé’, ce serait faux. Répéter qu’il est désolé serait inutile. Il a passé tellement de temps seul avec ses souvenirs et sa culpabilité qu’il n’arrive plus à s’exprimer.

« On a visiblement un problème si tu te méfies de moi à ce point. Est-ce qu’il va falloir que j’évite de te tourner le dos, maintenant ?  
— Ce n’est pas ça, Arthur ! Ce n’est pas… »

Il se tourne vers son partenaire, vers son ami, et lui fait face en un geste empli de violence contenue. Ses cheveux humides lui tombent dans le visage, lui donnant un air un peu sauvage qui ne correspond pas à l’image que Dom a de lui.

« Alors qu’est-ce que c’est? Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse pour ne pas me faire tirer dans le dos, la prochaine fois ?  
— Arrête de me mentir. Arrête de me manipuler. »

Arthur fronce les sourcils, l’air sincèrement vexé.

« Je ne te manipule pas, Cobb. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, au juste ? »

La question est pertinente. Presque suffisamment pour que Dom retienne sa réponse. Presque.

« Et les coups de téléphone dont tu prends bien soin de me tenir à l’écart ? »

Arthur grimace et se frotte l’arête du nez, sous ses lunettes. Il soupire, avant de parvenir à une décision.

« Je ne voulais pas t’en parler avant d’avoir une réponse définitive. Inutile de te donner de faux espoirs.  
— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
— Depuis que tu es arrivé en Égypte, je négocie avec Miles et Ada pour qu’ils te laissent parler aux enfants, au moins par téléphone. Et tu sais mieux que moi à quel point ta belle-mère peut être têtue… »

Dom a l’impression qu’il va tomber en avant, se noyer à son tour. La tête lui tourne et il se sent tellement idiot, même sans raison, qu’il serait prêt à se laisser glisser de lui-même dans l’eau. Tout ce temps, tous ces doutes, et Arthur faisait ça pour lui… À cet instant, il ne doute pas de la vérité toute simple qu’il lit dans ses paroles. Il se plaque les mains sur les yeux avec une inspiration tremblante.

« Je suis en bonne voie, en tout cas. Tout à l’heure, c’était Ada. Je lui ai donné ton nouveau numéro. Si j’étais toi, je garderais mon téléphone sur moi, si ce n’est pas déjà le cas. »

Instinctivement, Dom porte la main à sa poche. Pas celle où il met généralement la toupie, mais l’autre. Le poids familier du téléphone le rassure. Savoir qu’il va peut-être enfin entendre les voix de James et Philippa de nouveau après plus de six mois le remplit d’une terreur que seule la certitude qu’il sera au rendez-vous parvient à calmer.

« Arthur… Merci.  
— Ne me remercie pas, réplique ce dernier avec un mouvement de la tête et une esquisse de sourire. Contente-toi de répondre si le téléphone sonne. Ada me tuerait si tu leur faisais faux bond. »

Dom hoche la tête avec empressement, mais il détecte tout de même la tension qui habite encore Arthur. Ce dernier inspire profondément.

« C’est tout ? C’était juste les coups de téléphone ?  
— Ça paraît ridicule, comme ça, n’est-ce pas ? Se méfier de si peu… C’est plus compliqué que ça. C’est un tout : le téléphone, toute cette affaire avec Lao, énumère Dom, hésitant avant de poursuivre. Tes projections, aussi… Et puis, je ne sais même pas _pourquoi_ tu fais tout ça pour moi, Arthur !  
— Pourquoi ? »

Arthur cligne des yeux une fois avant de le dévisager longuement. Pendant une seconde, Dom a l’impression que les masques tombent. Il effleure du regard une myriade de secrets qu’Arthur cache derrière son apparence nonchalante, puis ce dernier baisse les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? répète-t-il avec un rire triste au fond de la voix. Mal était mon amie. Tu es mon ami. Vous êtes comme ma famille. Est-ce que j’aurais besoin d’une autre raison ? »

Dom baisse les yeux à son tour, sur sa main gauche et il ressent comme un manque tangible le poids de son alliance disparue. Cette alliance qui n’est plus là que dans ses rêves, le seul totem auquel il fait vraiment confiance. À quoi Arthur se raccroche-t-il, lorsque brûle le manque de Mal, de ces sourires qu’elle réservait à son petit frère d’adoption, comme elle l’appelait parfois ? La réponse lui parvient, évidente soudain : à lui. C’est pour ça qu’Arthur est là, à fuir la justice et son pays. Parce que tout ce qu’il lui reste, c’est Dom. Cette révélation lui brûle la gorge et il croise les doigts et les serre fort. À côté de lui, Arthur ne dit plus rien. Ses pieds bougent lentement dans l’eau, et Dom se surprend à sourire.

\--------------

Ce n’est qu’une fois dans l’ascenseur que Dom ressent à nouveau le besoin de rompre le silence. Son instinct d’extracteur, ce talent à lire son prochain, sa curiosité, peut-être… tout cela le pousse à poser une question à Arthur. Cet Arthur qui ressemble à celui du passé plus joyeux.

« Il n’y a pas que ça, n’est-ce pas ? Il y a autre chose qui fait que tu m’aides. Ce n’est pas juste le souvenir de Mal. »

Arthur lui jette un regard en coin, puis appuie sur le bouton de leur étage. Il semble réfléchir à la question pendant tout le trajet, puis quand les portes s’ouvrent, il sourit, mais d’un sourire un peu triste.

« Pas maintenant.  
— Mais…  
— Le jour où elle ne hantera plus tes rêves, Dom… Ce jour là, si tu veux savoir, repose la question. Je te répondrai. »

La promesse et ses conditions résonnent entre eux. Le sourire de Mal juste avant de sauter s’imprime sur sa rétine.  
Arthur a un petit sourire qui pourrait ressembler à un rire et il sort de l’ascenseur, s’arrêtant au bout de quelques pas pour tourner la tête vers lui.

« Mais attention : tu ferais mieux d’être sûr que tu veux savoir ce que tu veux savoir… »

Dom fronce les sourcils face à cet avertissement qui semble l’amuser.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ?  
— Rien. Juste… On m’a dit ça, une fois. Il y a longtemps. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé répéter ces mots à qui que ce soit. »

Dom brûle de questions sur ce passé dont il ne connaît que des bribes.

« Qui ?  
— Une fille.  
— La fille à la robe bleue ? »

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à ouvrir sa porte, Arthur s’immobilise. Puis il secoue la tête.

« Non, pas elle. Tu l’as remarquée ?  
— Ce n’est pas ta seule projection récurrente. Il y a l’Intello, aussi.  
— L’Intello ?  
— Il me regardait, le jour où on a testé Tan.  
— Oh. C’est pour ça que tu t’es énervé. »

Ce n’est même pas une question, et Arthur n’a pas l’air irrité. Il semble même plutôt s’amuser. Dom lève un sourcil.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’amuse ?  
— Tu as donné des surnoms à mes projections ?  
— Pas toutes. Juste certaines. L’Intello, la Brute…  
— La fille à la robe bleue, termine Arthur pour lui.  
— Oui. Elle…  
— Elle aurait pu me hanter. Elle l’a fait, un temps. Mais c’était il y a longtemps, Cobb. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. »

Dom hoche la tête. Il est très mal placé pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il ouvre la bouche, pour lui demander de lui parler d’eux, un jour, quand la sonnerie d’un téléphone l’interrompt. Une seconde plus tard, et un sourire soulagé de la part d’Arthur, et il réalise que c’est son propre téléphone qui sonne. Il le sort de sa poche et reconnaît le numéro de chez lui. Son cœur bat si fort qu’il lui semble qu’Arthur peut l’entendre. Il décroche après une trop longue seconde de panique.

« Allô, Papa ? »

Il ferme les yeux et la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, en murmurant d’une voix essoufflée le nom de sa fille. Il glisse le long de la porte et les écoute parler, chérissant chaque intonation, chaque silence et chaque défaut de langue. Ils sont là. Il peut presque les toucher. Il a l’impression de pouvoir tendre le bras et caresser leurs visages, sans qu’ils s’effacent comme des dessins dans le sable.

« Papa ?  
— Pardon, ma chérie. Je suis juste tellement content de vous entendre ! Parlez-moi, d’accord ? Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait aujourd’hui ! »

Dans quelques minutes, il le sait, ils vont lui demander de rentrer et il mentira en répondant qu’il rentrera bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. Alors pendant une seconde, encore, il veut s’accrocher à l’illusion que c’est vrai, en profiter avant que tout ne s’effondre autour de lui.

« On est allés à la plage avec grand-mère !  
— Ah oui ? Il faisait beau ? Vous vous êtes baignés ? »

Le soleil se couche derrière ses paupières baissées. Philippa lui raconte comment ils ont profité de la chaleur californienne pour passer une après-midi _comme avant_. Il se laisse porter par les voix enfantines et excitées qui résonnent à son oreille. Le sourire sur ses lèvres est sincère et il ne s’efface pas. Même lorsque James commence à parler de châteaux de sable sur la plage.

FIN


End file.
